The Legend Reborn - Hero Of Kvatch
by Ecrilthir
Summary: My Son, there are many things about my story that is not known to the world, secrets of my past i have never shared, pieces of the puzzle not yet fitted into place, but for you... i shall reveal all... now to start at the beginning. Rated for blood in later chapters and general dark themes. AU.


**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Prison Break.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prison. He was in Prison, and after all he'd done, both good and not so good, he was in prison, and for what! Theft of one measly coin, they'd even taken his custom bow and Elven Arrows. And locked them away, then again he knew some of his 'allies' would take it to their base, he'd have to hunt them down to get it back, it was the only bow in Cyrodill that was bladed.<p>

He smirked remembering how the two small blades on the tips of the bow would cut down his enemies, he frowned leaning against a wall was a Dark Elf,

"Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison. I guess they don't play favourites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash. How sad. I bet the guards give you "special" treatment before the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Imperial! You're going to die! Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment. Best if you just... disappeared." The Dark elf smirked

He dearly wished he had his bow back to loge an Arrow in Dreth's head, he smirked as he imagined the Dark Elf begging for mercy before he finally silenced him, but that would have to wait, he could persuade the guard to allow him access to his bow, and then revenge would be his.

He walked over to a corner where he could see a lone ray of light shining onto the ground, he smirked, with enough time he could burn those bars, if he got bored enough that is. For now, he'd just sit back and wait for the inevitable member of the Dark Brotherhood to come and make the attempt on his life.

* * *

><p><strong>(A Few Days Later)<strong>

He lay on his back, throwing a plate up in the air, before using his agility to catch it and throw it again, ignoring Dreth's comments about this, then he heard it, a loud thump which sounded like a door being opened and closed.

"Keep moving Sire" A Male Voice called,

"My son's there dead, aren't they?" An Elderly male voice replied,

"The Message just said they were attacked, and remember they had Blades with them, there is only a slim chance they were hurt!" a female voice replied,

"Come on, we should keep moving, their right behind us!" another voice told them,

"Follow us Sire" A third male voice nodded,

"What's this prisoner doing here?" The Female voice asked and he looked up looking over, returning to throwing his plate into the air.

"Usual Mix up with the watch" One of the men replied,

"Well it doesn't matter now" The women replied,

"Stand Back Prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way!" A Male told him,

He smirked as he watched the heavily armoured men and women walked into his cell, he caught a glance of their sword, each had an Akaviri Katana tied to their sides..,

The Prisoner frowned, Blades. Guards of the Emperor, he sighed and stood up. Looking at them,

"Wait... your face... I've seen you" The Emperor told him, "You are the one of my dreams, the stars were right, this is my day. May the Nine give me strength…"

"And why are you gracing my cell... Your emperorship?" The Prisoner asked

"Assassins attacked my sons… the blades are leading me out of the city in the underground tunnels, the exit is out of your cell, it seems it's your lucky day" The Emperor told him,

"I am Uriel Septim, And by the grace of the nine I am Tamriel's ruler in these dark times, fate has placed you in this cell on this day, but this is not what you will be remembered for" The Emperor nodded to him and he yawned,

"I Go on my own way" The Prison nodded,

"So do we all, but what path is there that the gods did not design?" The Emperor nodded, as the Female Blade opened a hidden door in the wall,

"Come on, they won't be the first to underestimate the Blades" One of the blades told the Emperor, as they walked out of the cell, down the tunnel, the prison looked over to the open door, only a few feet away was his bow, he walked forward and out of the cell, looking down the hall he found it, leaning in a cell he picked it up, the fine wooden limbs still as ready as ever, the sharp tips on the end ready for battle. He saw a quiver of iron arrows, he shrugged, until he got something better they would do. As he placed the quiver on his back, he saw several men wearing Pink robes come down the stairs as they saw him they cast a spell and were suddenly armed and armoured,

"This will be fun" he smirked withdrawing an Arrow and firing it, it hit into the forehead of One and they fell to the floor, the other getting close, the prisoner ducked the lax swipe of the blade, he turned around and grabbed their arm, twisting it around, the blade dropped into his hand and he plunged it into the attacker, killing the Assassin.

He watched as the assassin hit the floor a smirk as the dagger faded, he walked out into his cell and through the tunnel, as he walked he swiftly managed to catch up to the blades, they were looking around as he saw one of them had been cut down, he saw three of the assassins laying there.

"We should get moving, they'll catch us up soon" the female told them as she turned around, an arrow struck her and sent her backwards, she lay there, looking around,

"Captain!" One of the Blades called rushing over,

"Baurus… go… m-m-my… fate… is…is…written…get…ge-t… the…Emperor….get the Emperor….to Safety" The Captain told her,

"Captain Renault, it was an honour to serve with you" Baurus told her As he and the final blade turned and walked away, leaving Captain Renault alone, the trio walked down the steps and through a door, the Prisoner heard a click he knew they'd locked her in,

"Yo-You-You're the prisoner?" Renault asked, leaning forward,

"I Am" He nodded quietly

"I…I Na-name… yo-you an… an *Cough* an honorary Blade" Renault told him, she raised her hand containing her weapon, the Prisoner knelt down and picked it up, he held it in his hand felling the grip, "N-no-w ge-t.. get th-e…the Empe…Emperor.. to.. to safe…ty…."

The Prisoner knew Renault was about to die and he held her blade in hand, he looked down at her, before he heard it behind him, assassin's he held the blade in hand and walked forward, Renault watching him as he stood there, Assassin's pouring in, she watched as one by one they fell, until her eyes went blank and the Prisoner knew the Assassins could do her no-more harm, he walked over and knelt down, using his hand he closed her eyes.

He turned away and walked down the steps an assassin leapt at him, he flicked her blade around and caught the assassins dagger and threw them off, they crashed down and looked up, rushing forward, he flicked the blade around and in a flash of crimson, the assassin hit the floor.

He looked down at the Assassin and over at Renault, the Assassin he had just struck down was carrying a bow, he'd been her killer. He turned to watch a wall collapse as two rats crept through, he walked forward and with two slashes they hit the floor.

He walked through the tunnel and saw a skeleton, more Arrows nearby, he crept over, spotting a dead goblin near a door, he picked up the arrows and sheathed the sword and drew out the bow, sneaking forward he saw a rat laying there, holding an arrow in place he shot the arrow forward, it hit its mark and sent the rat backwards.

He walked forward, with ease he picked the lock and walked into the next cavern, looking around, three goblins, one with a bow, a single one with mace and one with a sword, he smirked, drawing on his own bow, he shot it forwards, hitting the archer Goblin and two others saw him, he walked forward and shot one straight into the eye, a miniature fountain of green blood was produced when the Goblin removed the Arrow.

The Final Goblin rushed forward and waved his sword at the Prisoner who lifted it up and slammed it against its owner, the goblin fell back, a green line running down its face, the Prisoner slashed Renault's Blade around, the Goblins head rolled off and a second green fountain emerged, its body dropped to the floor and its dagger hit the ground, the Prisoner picked it up sliding it into his sleeve he walked forward.

The found another goblin cooking a rat, he smirked drawing out the dagger he snuck up behind it grabbing its head and slashing the dagger across its neck, the goblin slumped and fell into the fire, The Prisoner didn't care as he continued to walk, he walked out of the tunnel and saw a Goblin standing with his back to him, and a trip wire just in front of him, using his dagger he threw it and cut the wire snapped, releasing three massive spikes, one went straight threw the goblin and it died with a loud squeal.

The prisoner walked forward and into the largest cavern, eight goblin waited, he held up the sword and rushed forward, the goblins were slow and within a minute all eight were lying in pools of their own blood, he looked up to see one more standing there, a staff in hand.

"Sorcerer" The Prisoner frowned holding the blade ready,

"You…Kill.. Goblins…" The Sorcerer spoke in a raspy voice, like wasn't used to speaking Imperial, "You… die!"

And with that a bolt of lightning was shot at the prisoner, who leapt out of the way, the Lighting following him behind, he turned around and shot an Arrow off, hitting the goblin in arm, knocking it backwards, its staff hitting the floor, the Prisoner walked over and looked down as Rats we're gnawing at the Goblin, it writhed and screamed but the Prisoner turned and walked away, past the cauldron full of skulls and up a tunnel, into the imperial prison complex once more.

As he arrived he saw the two remaining blades duelling with several assassins, he picked up his bow and aimed, hitting on target, the assassin hit the ground followed by another and another before the blades finally cut down the last one,

"Dam it's that prisoner again, kill him, he must be working with them!" One of the blades held up his sword and pointed it at the Prisoner,

"If I was, I'd have killed you all by now!" The prisoner replied holding up his Bow, he jumped down and walked over to the group,

"No he is not one of them, how do I explain… you are guided by the nine as I am, which one were you born by?" Uriel Septim asked,

"Commonly known as the Thief star" The Prisoner replied, the Emperor nodded and then looked to Baurus,

"He will come with us, until the end" He nodded and Baurus walked over,

"Follow us, the Emperor seems to trust you, and that is good enough for me" Baurus told him, the trio walked forward and nearly arrived in the next hallway, where several assassins waited,

"Get him out, I'll handle these guys" The Prisoner smirked, raising Renaults blade he waited, they all moved to surround him before several leapt forward, he swung the blade around and cut of limbs as he flicked, more and more limbs hit the floor until only the prisoner stood, he stepped over the bodies and saw the two blades duelling with a couple of Assassin's, he drew out his bow and shot forward, flying over Baurus' shoulder and into the forehead of one of the assassin's, the other blade cut down final assassin as they walked into a narrow corridor, where they saw a second door and the main one, they walked to the main door and tried to open it,

"Locked, it's a trap!" Baurus frowned,

"Of course it is, an I lead you into it!" The Other blade smirked raising his sword and walking as more assassins filled the hall. Baurus, The Emperor and The Prisoner each drew their blade and watched as

"Lieutenant Glenroy, stand down!" Uriel told him,

"I am no longer your puppet, I have seen true power" Glenroy smirked, "May the Prince of Destruction take your soul"

"Traitor, you don't deserve to wield that sword" The Prisioner frowned, raising Renaults blade rushing forward and swinging it around Glenroy blocked the attack,

"I Am a Blade, you cannot beat me!" Glenroy smirked as he spun, with his blade, the two Akaviri Katana's clashed and the Prisoner pushed the advantage, as he span he drew out an arrow, blocking a strike with one hand he plunged the arrow forward, it pierced into Glenroy's foot and with a flick of his wrist, Glenroy's hand and Akaviri Katana Dropped to the ground the prisoner picked up the blades and flicked them around, Glenroy hit the floor, dead.

The Prisoner stood there, the two Akaviri Katana's in his hand, the Assassin's looked at him, his clothes covered in blood and his swords dripping red, he walked forward and flicked his blades around, Assassins fell to the ground as they either attempted to flee or to fight him, however within minutes, not one of the assassins were spared, the prisioner turned to look at Baurus who was duelling with two assassins, The Prisoner drew his bow and shot one in the back and as the other turned to look at him, Baurus cut him down.

"It is finished then" Uriel nodded,

"I'll scout ahead, Your Majesty, remain here where its safe, Prisoner with me" Baurus nodded and the Prisoner looked around before following Baurus, "We should hold up here, wait for the rest of the Blades to catch up… once they have, we will escort him to Cloud Ruler Temple, there no-one will touch him…. And there you will be formally sworn into the blades, I think you've earned it"

The Prisoner shrugged, "I'm going to Guard the Emperor"

As he walked around the corner, he saw the Emperor running from an Assassin, who had opened the gate behind him, The prisoner drew his bow and fired, missing both the Emperor and the Assassin,

"Baurus!" The prisoner called and the blade ran over, walking forward with the prisoner still shooting his bow at the Assassin, who used his dagger to flick away the arrows, before he threw the dagger at the Emperor, it stuck him in the back and he fell down, just as an Arrow hit his assailant.

Baurus and the prisoner ran over to the Emperor, who looked between them, "Take the Amulet… Take It to Jauffre… he will know… he will know what to do"

And with that the Emperor fell forwards, and from his body the prisoner removed the Amulet Of King and placed it in his Pocket,

"Jauffre?" Baurus asked, "I'm not sure where he'd be… I'll wait for the both Blades, you go, get the Amulet to safety, I shall find you when I know where Jauffre Is. In the meantime, why don't you try your hand at improving your weapons skills, your shooting is good, but your swordsmanship could use some work"

"I'll meet you in the Imperial City then" The prisoner smirked, "After all, The Black Arrow is the one who strikes hardest"

And with that The Black Arrow walked out of the gate and down into sewers…..

* * *

><p><strong>Skills at the end of the chapter: <strong>

**Illusion: 34**

**Alchemy: 42**

**Destruction: 56 **

**Mysticism: 52**

**Alteration: 60**

**Conjuration: 26**

**Restoration: 34**

**Blade: 45**

**Blunt: 25**

**Block: 25**

**Heavy Armour: 25**

**Light Armour: 47**

**Armourer: 52**

**Hand To Hand: 60**

**Sneak: 42**

**Security: 43**

**Marksman: 72**

**Speechcraft: 50 **

**Mercantile: 50**

**Athletics: 25**

**Acrobatics: 25**


End file.
